


Gotham Academy gets a new student

by MargotCelvin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I really don't know what to tag this with, M/M, New Student, Relationship Reveal, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotCelvin/pseuds/MargotCelvin
Summary: Wally has transferred schools. It should all be fine, except he's had a lot of people tell him he should stay away from his boyfriend. He finds this both funny and slightly irritating.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 199





	Gotham Academy gets a new student

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a single explanation for this nonsense but I finished it amongst the sea of other projects I have started so I figured I would post it. 
> 
> Also, if you think it needs other tags, please let me know what you think they should be because I was seriously struggling with that.

**so how’s it going**

**It was going fine until my locker decided to rebel**

Wally had tried to open his locker like three times now. He was so incredibly frustrated. He had been able to get it open this morning but it seemed to be glued shut now that it was after lunch. He only had three classes left of his first day at Gotham Academy and it had gone really well up to this point.

Most of the people had been really cool with Wally just showing up. No one commented on the fact that he was almost always eating something. No one had noticed when he had to speed to his first class because he was running late or the fact that he started vibrating his leg at one point on accident. Or if anyone did notice they didn’t say anything. The teachers had all seemed nice. It had been a good day up until his locker refused to open, despite him knowing that he put the combination in correctly.

“Need some help?” a voice asked from almost behind Wally. The voice belonged to a boy with black hair, bright eyes, and the best bone structure he had ever seen. He knew exactly who this was. Not that he could let that be known.

“That would be great.”

“What’s the combo?” Wally read the numbers out to him and, of course, the door swung open easily, eliciting a small, “ta da” from the boy.

“Thank you,” Wally said switching out some of his class materials. He kind of expected the other boy to leave him to his own devices but to his surprise, the boy stayed until he was done.

“I don’t think we’ve met yet. I’m Richard Grayson, Dick for short.”

“Why do people call you Dick?” Wally asked with both a shit-eating grin and a snarky tone, Dick could keep up with this and they both knew it.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“West. Wally West.”

“Was that supposed to sound like James Bond?” Wally nodded, seeming all too proud of himself. They both looked up as the bell rang, almost like it was a physical thing that was breaking up their conversation. “Well, guess I’ll see you around, Wally West.”

Wally watched as Dick walked away, with absolutely no shame. He was lucky his class was right next to him because he really did not want to be late and he _really_ didn’t want to have to speed somewhere, again.

Class was boring for the first little bit. He had just gone over this period of US history at Central. He did still take notes so that it seemed like he was paying attention and Artemis said that this teacher was overly specific on their exam questions.

“Hey,” Wally turned to look at the person who spoke to him. He knew that this person was introduced to him but Wally could not remember his name for the life of him. “I saw you talking to Grayson in the hall. You should stay away from him.”

Wally was increasingly intrigued by this conversation; he could always catch up on the notes later.

“Why is that?”

“He’s bad news. He’ll just break your heart.” Wally nodded and returned to taking notes. He also tried to suppress the smile that wanted to creep across his face. Wally had really thought that the conversation was over when class ended, but he was wrong.

“Hey, Wally,” Wally slowed down slightly so the guy could catch up with him, “Listen, I know Grayson is hot as hell, but he really is not good for you. You seem like a good guy and he isn’t.”

“How so? He seems nice enough.”

“He’s used to getting everything he wants. It comes with who his dad is.”

“Who is his dad?” Wally asked as if he didn’t know the answer.

“Bruce Wayne. Richest man in town. Anyway, he is someone who will kinda get with someone for a few days until he loses interest and then leaves them. So many people have fallen into that trap and I don’t want to see that happen to you.” Wally nodded and pointed out that he had made it to his next class and ducked into the room. Most of the other students were already in their seats, leaving only two seats at one of the benches, Wally took one of those stools.

He couldn’t get the conversation out of his head. What if that guy (he thought that maybe his name was Drew) was right about Dick Grayson? What if the charismatic, cute boy that had helped and talked to him wasn’t who he thought he was? His conversation the other day with Artemis seemed to corroborate that idea.

“Wait, you’re transferring to my school?” Artemis asked over breakfast. Their morning had been surprisingly quiet and uneventful until Wally dropped that bomb on her. She thought school was her escape from the team, as much as she loved them, they were insane.

“Yeah. Barry thinks it’ll be good for me to get away from… everything for a bit. He suggested Gotham because for the psychopaths, you’re all very educated.”

“Thank you,” Robin mocked, grabbing his cereal and perching himself on the counter. The rest of the team stopped trying to yell at him for that when they realized it was just his natural position. “Why are we talking about Gotham villains?”

“Wally is transferring to Gotham Academy.”

“Really?”

“You knew that,” Wally sounded so confused. He had told Robin about the change in his life the moment he found out about it. He was going to school in the city his boyfriend lived in, of course he was excited.

“I did,” Robin basically chirped. Wally rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Artemis.

“Is there anything I should know before I start on Monday?”

“Look good. There are a lot of people who take appearances way too seriously. Try not to be too loud. There are a bunch of people you should avoid, but there is one that is a definite.”

“Who’s that?”

“Dick Grayson,” Artemis had her back turned to Robin so she didn’t notice that he had stopped moving for half a second before resuming eating his cereal, “He is stuck up and snobby and manipulative. Trust me, if you avoid him, you’ll do fine.”

“We’ve met him, he doesn’t seem that bad.”

“Gala Grayson and school Grayson are different people.”

“I don’t know if I believe that, but okay.”

“You just say that because he flirts with you at galas despite you having a boyfriend,” Artemis missed the slight smirk that graced Robin’s features. If only she knew.

But that couldn’t be true. Wally was a great judge of character, he had to be to keep his wits about him on patrol. You can’t be a good superhero and trust everyone that crosses your path, that’s how you get straight-up murdered.

“My my, what do we have here? The new kid is in my chemistry class,” Dick cooed from behind Wally, pulling him out of his own head.

“I guess so.”

“Be my lab partner?” it was a question but Dick didn’t really say it like that, it was much more of a statement.

“If I must.” Dick slid into the seat next to Wally and pulled out his class supplies. “But just so you know, I am a wiz at chemistry.”

“Is that so. I’ll try to… keep up.”

“In your dreams,” Wally muttered lightheartedly as the bell rang signaling the beginning of class. The teacher went over their project for the day and then had the students begin their work.

Dick and Wally worked excellently together, almost like they had been partners for years. Wally wasn’t thrown off by any of the weird ways Dick said words, especially those that his heritage made incredibly difficult to say. He didn’t interrupt when Dick would mutter under his breath in a language that Wally did not understand and shouldn’t recognize.

“Can you go grab some more beakers from that shelf over there?” Dick finally asked Wally, who had noticed that they were out of beakers a minute ago but let Dick come to that conclusion on his own.

“What, too short to get them from that high shelf?” Dick looked up and glared at Wally, and it would be terrifying if he couldn’t tell that Dick was trying to hold back some laughter.

“I can take you down.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Wally went to grab the beakers when he crossed paths with a blonde that he recognized but hadn’t noticed was in this class. “Hey Artemis.”

“West, what are you doing with Grayson?”

“He’s my lab partner.” Wally wasn’t going to dwell on the fact that people seemed to call Dick by his last name. He had even heard some teachers refer to him as Grayson instead of Dick or Richard.

“He’s a dick.”

“That is his name.”

“It’s a nickname he has earned. I told you to stay away from him,” she lowered her voice and continued, “Plus, I don’t think your little bird would appreciate you flirting with someone else.”

Artemis knew how to make some deep cuts on Wally. She knew that bringing up Robin was a surefire way to get Wally to think about his actions. But here was the thing, Robin was his superhero boyfriend, something that no one here knew about except for the girl in front of him.

“Listen, I’m just trying to make friends, maybe leave my boyfriend out of this. Especially since I’m not flirting with anyone.”

“I’m telling him.”

“Fine,” Wally grabbed the beakers from over her head and walked back to his bench. Dick had been waiting patiently, which was surprising to the people at the other bench who had seen him snap at other lab partners for not moving fast enough.

“What took so long?” Dick’s question was light as he grabbed one of the beakers and continued the experiment prep.

“Ran into Artemis.”

“She tell you to stay away from me?” Dick sounded like he was unphased by this fact but Wally could see the way Dick tightened his grip in the plastic container of chemicals.

“She wouldn’t be the first one to do so.” Dick sighed out of his nose and continued working like he was totally fine with everything that was happening. “Luckily, for you, I don’t discriminate until I have some actual proof, and people telling me that you’re a bad person isn’t really evidence.”

“Even though you and Artemis clearly know each other?”

“I trust her 90% of the time, but this is not one of those times.” Wally looked down as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He smirked slightly as the name ‘Little Bird’ appears on the screen.

**so youre apparently flirting with people at school now**

**Is that what Artemis told you**

**it is**

**Well don’t worry. I’m only into one bird**

“Little Bird, huh?”

“My boyfriend.”

“He have a bird-themed name or something?”

“Something like that.”

“I’m guessing he’s smaller than you.”

“He’s shorter than me, close to your height, maybe a little taller than you.” Dick side-eyed Wally but kept working on their experiment. Wally had to start concentrating on his actions so that he didn’t kick into super speed and give himself away. At one point, Dick grabbed onto his arm when he was moving a little too fast for normal people. He then immediately dropped it when he realized what he was doing.

“Sorry,” Dick whispered and then continued.

Dick and Wally were the first group to finish the assignment for the day, meaning they had plenty of time to clean up and talk. Dick learned a lot about Wally. Like how his uncle had insisted he come here and that he was staying with some family friends while all of the details were figured out. Wally learned a lot about Dick in return. Like how he was into gymnastics and was eerily flexible.

“Well, clearly I’m going to need a demonstration of that at some point.”

“I don’t know if your boyfriend would appreciate that.”

“You could always show it to both of us.” The comment got an actual laugh out of Dick, one that most of the class hadn’t heard in ages, although no one said anything about it. Wally was starting to think that chemistry was going to be his favorite class if it was going to continue like this.

***

Artemis was leaving the school when she noticed an interesting figure sitting on the stone railing of the school. Why Dick Grayson was sitting outside of school was something that she knew the answer to but needed to be sure of.

“What are you doing out here, Grayson?” Artemis asked. Dick looked up from his phone to actually meet the girl eye to eye.

“I’m waiting for someone.”

“You stay away from Wally,” she took a step forward, getting up in the boy’s face.

“Or what? And also, why do you care?”

“He has a boyfriend, dipshit.”

“I know,” he mocked. The confused look that overtook her face almost broke his resolve and almost reduced him to hysterical giggles, instead, he was able to keep it to a light chuckle. “What, think I don’t know things? He was texting him during chemistry. I’m not an idiot, surprisingly.”

“If you know he’s taken, why are you trying so hard?”

“Maybe I just like him as a person and he hasn’t listened to people telling him to avoid me which is nice. Also, maybe not everything is exactly what you think it is.” Arms suddenly wrapped around Dick’s shoulders and pulled him back slightly. Artemis went into defense mode; she has had to save his kidnapped ass more often than she liked to admit.

“Gotcha,” Wally’s obnoxious voice came from behind the other boy causing both boys to giggle. Artemis sighed and lowered her arms.

“Wally, what are you doing? Did you forget our little chat?”

“About flirting with people who aren’t my boyfriend? He’s pretty okay with it.”

“Is he now?”

“What? You want me to ask him?” She nodded. Wally turned and looked at Dick, “Are you okay with me flirting with other people?”

“Well, Kid Flash, I think Robin will be okay if you flirt with his secret identity as long as you’re not flirting with everyone at school.”

“See, he’s fine with it.”

“You’re not-” her voice caught in her throat as she put all the pieces together. How she hadn’t realized that Dick Grayson and Robin were the same was something else. Whenever they had to guard a targeted Wayne Gala, Robin was busy with something else. Whenever Grayson got kidnapped by a villain, Robin couldn’t help them. They had the exact same hair and maniacal laughter. “You’re Robin.”

“Yes I am.”

“Oh fuck,” Dick tried not to snicker, knowing exactly where this was going, “I shit-talked you… to your face. I am so sorry about that.”

“I didn’t take it personally, you didn’t know.”

“I am still, so sorry. Can I make it up somehow?”

“I’ll let you know.” Dick looked down at his watch and then up at the car that pulled up. “Well, that would be our ride. So, see you tomorrow Artemis.” Dick jumped off the wall and grabbed Wally’s hand. Once they were both in the car and out of the parking lot, Dick sighed and leaned onto Wally’s side.

“You did take it very personally.”

“She doesn’t need to know that.”

“What a nice friend.”

“I don’t want her to complain forever. It was bad enough that she already apologized twice, I know there’s going to be more and I’m really not excited for it.”

“So, when are we going to tell the school that we’re together?”

“I don’t know. It’s really fun to watch everyone get super confused. Plus, we need to figure out an excuse as to why we know each other.”

“No one asked about how I knew Artemis.”

“She said you were family friends.”

“We could say that we met when I had an internship at WE.”

“I am known to just show up to annoy Bruce at work. It’s one of my favorite past times.”

“Didn’t you hide in the vents to scare the shit out of some of the people that worked there?” Dick cackled because he had done that on more than one occasion.

“That was great. Bruce was so mad that I did that. I mean he also doesn’t appreciate when I climb up the vents in general.”

“It’s terrifying that you do that.”

“Awe, scared about the safety of your little bird?” Dick mocked and leaned in ever so slightly. He didn’t miss the real concern that passed over Wally’s face.

“Always.”

“Well, you’re here now. Can’t really disappear on you anymore.” Most of the times Dick has gotten kidnapped was when he was at school.

“It doesn’t stop you from being reckless.”

“Like you have so much room to talk,” Dick was really tired of this conversation at the moment. Luckily for him, he knew a way to distract Wally long enough to get his brain to switch to a different topic. Dick leaned in and pecked Wally’s cheek softly. It was the first step in the tango he had learned to distract his boyfriend.

It was a tango that would take most of the ride back to the Manor. Minimum it was long enough that Wally’s mind had switched to how the hell they were going to sneak around Batman now that they were in the same home, in separate rooms. Dick told him that they would be fine. Wally said he was pretty sure they were going to get caught the first time they tried to sleep in the same room.

Wally was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl with me/say hello on my Tumblr or Twitter. Both are @MargotCelvin !
> 
> Leave some comments and kudos if you wish, they fuel and terrify me.


End file.
